


Fireflies

by rainycakes



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, cute fluffy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainycakes/pseuds/rainycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee, fluff, and fireflies. That's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> First Septiplier fic! :3 I don't have much to say about this, but if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy! This is my first fic, whoo. I had meant to upload this to tumblr for the Sunshine Challenge, but obviously this didn't happen, oops. Enjoy! <3

Mark glanced out the window of the coffee shop. The sky was getting darker and darker by the second as night approached. He watched as street lamps flickered to life along a quiet, car-cluttered street. The moon seemed to emit a silver light from the now darkened sky. It seemed like the perfect romantic scene… except it wasn’t supposed to be.

“ _Hello?_ Earth to Mark?” A familiar voice with a thick Irish accent chimed in jokingly. Mark snapped out of his trance as a hand waved in front of his face, and looked up at the person sitting in front of him. The brown-eyed man smiled sheepishly and chuckled.

“Sorry, Jack. You were saying something?” The American questioned in an apologetic manner, leaning forward across the table slightly. Jack sighed and shook his head in mock disapproval.

“You didn’t hear a single word I said, huh?” He prompted, raising an eyebrow. Mark laughed, his expression melting into a wide grin.

“Not really. Something about doing a collab soon while your in LA?” Mark guessed, his brown eyes flickering back to the window.

The Irishman followed Mark’s gaze to the window. “Yeah… how come you keep looking out the window?” He wondered curiously, his own eyes transfixed on the window now.

“It’s just… it’s getting late. I hadn’t noticed how long we’ve been here,” The American admitted sheepishly as he pushed his glasses up. “Not much a reason to zone out I guess.”

Jack chuckled and rose from his seat. “Yeah, I guess we should get going, then,” The Irishman commented.

Mark stood, grabbed his cup of coffee — which was nearly empty — and waltzed towards the door in a carefree manner. He held it open for his companion, a smirk on his face. “Ladies first,” He teased lightheartedly, earning a chuckle from Jack. As they walked out into the street, Mark glanced at Jack, a soft smile on his face.

The amber light from the street lamps made for a good, cliché-as-hell, romantic scene. The dull illumination allowed Mark to take in the sight of his friend — the way his blue eyes sparkled, the way he walked, and-

“What are ye looking at me like that for?” Jack inquired, causing Mark to snap out of his daze with a slight jump.

“L-like what? I did _no_ such thing,” Mark protested, trying to pass it off lightheartedly. He sighed, knowing that he couldn’t hide that he had a crush on the Irishman forever, but now was not the time for this.

“Like you're in _love_ with me,” The Irishman joked, a grin on his face, causing Mark to pale slightly. Despite this, Mark smiled and chuckled nervously.

“Psssh… _whaaaat?_ I’m not _in love_ with you,” Mark retaliated, biting his tongue as if to force himself to stay quiet. _‘That was a total and utter fucking lie.’_ He scolded himself internally. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but quickly stopped, and looked around.

Mark looked around in confusion, but then saw what he was looking at. Fireflies danced in the air, their yellow lights flickering. The American quickly stole a glimpse at Jack. The Irishman’s blue eyes glittered under the street lamps with child-like wonder. A firefly buzzed past their faces, and Mark watched as Jack chuckled.

Suddenly, Jack glanced back at Mark and caught him in the act again. “You can’t deny it now. You’re doing it again,” He stated in a lighthearted, joking manner, but continued more seriously with, “Why do you keep staring at me like that?”

The American sighed, hanging his head momentarily. _‘Fuck.’_ was the only thought that ran through his head. “You’re probably not going to like it…” He trailed off, and Jack scowled in confusion.

“Mark, we’re friends. You can trust me. Now, spit it out, will ya?” The younger of the two prompted impatiently, studying his friend's face. Mark sighed, avoiding Jack’s gaze as he tried to piece together something to say.

Suddenly, Mark spoke. “Remember when you said I was staring at you like I loved you?” He asked, his voice seeming hushed. Jack nodded, and Mark went on.

“When I said I didn’t… that was a lie. I do love you. Big _fucking_ surprise…” Mark stated, his voice progressively getting softer and smaller. He looked so vulnerable to Jack at this moment. Mark’s gaze was directed down at his shoes as they walked on the nearly empty sidewalk. He looked like he was expecting to be broken.

Jack's brain had almost stopped functioning. The man he looked up to and was now friends with had just said that _he loved him_. He had won the heart of _Mark Fischbach_. He suddenly remembered that Mark was probably awaiting some response. “I… love you too,” The Irishman replied shakily, slightly confused as to weather or not this was _actually_ happening. He watched as Mark opened his mouth to speak, his eyes still dull, their usual life seemingly gone.

“It’s fine, I get-“ Then his eyes widened in realization as he looked up at the other man. “Wait, what?”

“Don’t make me repeat it, Fischbach,” Jack commented with a smirk. Mark smiled and laughed, still seeming nervous. The American ran a hand through his dark hair with a sigh that was a mixture of relief and contentedness. The fireflies still buzzed around, their lights flickering. Though the pale yellow glow was magnificent, to Mark, it was nothing compared to the glow in Jack’s blue eyes.

To Mark, this little moment, with Jack and the fireflies, was enough.


End file.
